


“But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even close…not even a little bit… not even at all.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [10]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even close…not even a little bit… not even at all.”

(Chapter 10)

“But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even close…not even a little bit… not even at all.”

 

Emily, had left Mac for about a week, she stayed at one of the rooms, Walter had, knowing it pissed Mac off every time he came by to see her truck there and not at his house.

“When are you going back home?” Walter ask her as he gives her the beer she ask for.

“Fuck I don’t know, when he straightens the fuck up”

“So never?” “You knew who he was when you started with him” Walter says wiping down the bar.

“I guess your right” she answers getting up from the stool, leaving the bar.

Emily was pissed that Mac, just disappeared for a fucking week, she didn’t know where he was at, hell she still don’t know where he was at the whole time, and he didn’t call. She was worried and when he came home, he asked for dinner no explanation to where he was or why. She was pissed, she was fed up with his antics, and she had dealt with them for way to long.

She goes back to the little dingy room, and climbs in the shower, she didn’t know why; the room made her feel dirty the whole time she was in it, the shower really didn’t help. She hurries up in the shower, the hot water was not so good in these rooms. She climbs in bed thinking that Walter was right she knew exactly who Mac was when she started with him it’s not like she was new to the town she grew up here….she grew up with him.

The next morning she wakes up, and packs her shit, she still had not decided if she was going to go back home, but she did know she wasn’t going to stay in that room another night. She throws her shit in her truck, as she sees Mac’s truck pulling into the parking lot of the bar.

“You taking your ass home?” Mac grunts walking towards her.

“Fuck no, I’m going to go find me man that knows how use a fucking phone” she answers him.

“Don’t start that shit again, bitch, it’s none of your business where I was, If it was I would have fuckin told ya ass” he spits.

“I fuckin hate your ass” she screams getting in her truck, slamming her door when she hears him laugh.

She spins her wheels throwing gravel, and dust leaving the parking lot, heading for town to find her a hotel room to stay at. She drives around town, passing the only other hotel in the town, she was pissed, but she knew that for one Walter was right she had decided to get with him, also that maybe Mac didn’t want her to know where he was to keep her safe it wouldn’t have been the first time he left and done a deal or something and didn’t want it near her. She pulls into the mouth of the cave where he was most of his times, he wasn’t here it was late he was probably at home but she gets out of the truck and goes into the cave ….she had been coming her alone for a while now just to sit and think, it was quiet.

She climbs up on the table, that was in the cave, he had brought her here many times, for sex or to keep him company, he didn’t know she came here without him though. She pulls one of his mask off the wall, and fiddles with it shaking her head with a smile on her face, that man had a hold on her that she would never understand.

She gets up off the table, leaving the mask on table, and heads out of the cave, she gets in her truck and heads home.

She pulls into the driveway, getting out getting her stuff from the back, and heads for the house, the door was unlocked …..damn he was one cocky man she thought making her laugh apparently he was right here she is coming back to him. She jumps in the shower getting the smell of the cave off of her, throwing on one of his shirts she climbs in bed behind him.

“I thought you fuckin hated me” Mac mumbled.

“Shut the fuck I don’t hate you” she tells him.

“Not even a little bit?” Mac smirks turning to her.

“Maybe a little bit……go back to sleep”

“Not yet” Mac groans running his hand under the shirt she had on.

“Ah fuck” she groans as his hands find her tits squeezing them, he pulls the shirt off of her, his mouth finding her nipple biting making her yip and slap his shoulder…. “you fucker”

Mac pulls his boxers off, throwing them to floor, “remember to wash them tomorrow” Mac smirks.

“I’m gonna fuckin kill you” she says shaking her head.

“Ah no you won’t” he grunts shoving into her, making her scream.


End file.
